baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of the Tombs
}} The Area East of Carnival, also known as the Valley of the Tombs.http://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar5000.htm The party can travel to here through the tunnel from Nashkel exiting in this area without any travel time, although it takes 16 hours from here to Nashkel and 24 hours to travel to Nashkel Mines. South of this area is the East of Nashkel Mines area, also known as the Gibberling Mountainshttp://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar5500.htm Assassination attempt North of the exit from the Mines, at 2085, 185, is what the player character calls a "little group of Amazons". As it transpires, that diminutive is not only condescending but mistaken, as the quartet of women warriors are considerably more capable, even adept, compared with the would-be assassins so far. They all use ranged attacks. Telka: 600 xp; Maneira: 600 xp, Leather Armor +2; Zeela 900 xp, Studded Leather Armor +1; Lamalha 1200 xp, Plate Mail, 2 Potions, Mace, Medium Shield, 94 gp. If you enter this area from the north before you have met Lamalha and her friends, you encounter them immediately. Note: this fight will take place during a random encounter ambush if using the mod Sword Coast Stratagems. Encounters Hentold is in great distress and barely comprehensible, rambling and repeating himself. He thrusts a Dagger +2, the Heart of the Golem, into the grasp of whoever will take it, and flees. The Revenant in the Tomb to the east at 1905, 2840 is tied to this life by the quest for revenge; it asks for the dagger that killed it; given the dagger, it will depart this mortal coil, and the party gets 900XP. Or kill it with magic or magical weapons, and get 3000 XP, and keep the dagger. Narcillicus Harwilliger Neen - 3785, 2785, is exulting in his success at building a bigger and better Ooze, and perhaps more importantly, one that will not eat its creator. The two conversation options do not merely lead to different outcomes, they lead into two alternate realities. In one, where the player protests being aghast at his irresponsible approach to scientific research, he suddenly recalls that the wording of his spell was wrong; he has created deadly, hard-to-damage Green Jellies that can kill with just a touch, and only give 35 xp. He flees from his creations, still neutral, and disappears in seconds (just, and only just, enough time to kill him if the party has strong ranged attacks). In the second, and preferable, reality, the player asks him for a copy of the spell. The mere thought of others reaping the rewards of his work without sharing in the toil makes him hostile, and therefore easier to target, and his control over the Mustard Jellies (easier to hit, Poison and Slow, 2,000 xp each) is as complete as he had hoped. It will probably not do him any good, and once he is killed, the party gets 1400 xp and scrolls of Lightning Bolt and Web Ghoul Tomb, 905, 1730. Single ghoul, coffin with 85GP Ghast Tomb, 4530, 2805: three Ghasts, Chain Mail +1, Wand of Monster Summoning , Pearl Necklace, a Potion, Magic Arrows +1 (unidentified magic arrows of the same bonus stack to a much higher number than the usual 20; put two oversized, identified stacks of e.g. 30 together and get one regular stack of 20 and one 40) Treasure * Assassination: Leather Armor +2 (Maneira), Studded Leather Armor +1 (Zeela). * Hentold: Dagger +2 m * Ghast Tomb: Chainmail +1, Wand of Monster Summoning. * Tombs, other: assorted loot Connections Note 1: Yes, Durlag's Tower may be discovered by exiting this area from either the north or the west. To make matters even more strange, although area connections are almost always symmetrical, this area cannot be discovered from Durlag's Tower at all. This seems to only apply to the original Baldur's Gate and earlier versions of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition as Durlag's Tower can not be discovered from this location in the current patch of BGEE (2.3) as the tower has been moved to the east of Mutamin's garden. Note 2: Curiouser and curiouser! Adoy's Enclave can be discovered by leaving this area in any direction. Adoy's Enclave will be revealed only if Neera has activated her companion quest by asking your help in finding Adoy. In some versions of the game, you may have to leave this area from its northern border to discover Adoy's Enclave. Connections from Area East of Carnival as they appear on the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition version of the World Map. The geographic name often given to this area (East of Carnival) has been somewhat compromised by this map, but it is still accurate enough in that leaving Carnival by its eastern border will reveal this area. Links Category:Articles with redlinks